User blog:Jamie141/The New World Character Suggestions
NO MORE AUDITIONS UNLESS IF I SAY OTHER WISE.....sorry :L Alright a little disclaimer, for anyone that wants to suggest a character, you can do 18 yr olds but really i am looking for adults now as i mostly have enough 18 yr olds or below so if you have a adult character in mind please do that rather than younger. Alright, alright I know its still a bit early since I haven't even finished The Dead World yet and still have three volumes to go but I thought I'd give people a load of head notice this time. I mean with the other blog I done I basically posted it and said, you got to give me a character today or tomorrow lol so this time I thought i'd post it today so I can give you until mid February to get it done at the latest but please if you cant get it to me by then don't worry just do it when ether you can. Anyway, like before I need some characters (hence the blog name D:) so I'm asking all of you for some. :P So the setting is in a large community which is the built up and made city of Charleston (its like Woodbury from the Walking Dead just a city not a town, as well as its bigger and more defended). So i'll just tell you that so you know where they will be. Also unlike last time I'm afraid to say I'm being a bit picky with these ones so let me go into detail on what I want and don't want. Don't Want Anyone in a leader type role like, in charge of the city, in charge of the doctors, military/guards and stuff like that because I already have characters planned for those roles sorry. D: BADGUYS, for the most of part one I will not be having any enemies for the main lot so I wont be wanting any of them. Although I will accept anyone that just acts like an asshole but please don't give them a storyline like they're completely cold hearted, prepared to stab people in the back or anything like that, just have them an ass if you want them to be. :P Ummm that's all I can think of for Don't Want at the moment so I'm sorry if you give me an audition and I then decide I don't like the type you have gave me. :S Do Want (or am looking for :P) Wall guards, street guards etc, obviously the character wont only just be a guard somewhere in the city but will have other storylines, but what I mean by guards is that is there job, that's what they do in the city. Now their personality can be anything but I'd like at least one guard maybe two. Other normal jobs in the city like maybe some one can be a nurse or something like this. What I mean by this one is someone that has a normal job but an actual storyline which inputs into the series. That's all I can think of for now, i'll leave you lot to decide on what other jobs or what they do. Also I obviously want what I had on the last blog so here it is Name : Actor/Actresses : Personality : Pre - apocalypse Backstory : Post - apocalypse backstory : aka there story up to where they came across the safe zone Important relations : You can also come up with as many characters as you want, maybe two if they are good ones unless if you think of more, but don't be upset if I don't accept them all please. :P One last thing, your character might not appear in the city because I'm not sure how many I want to have in it exactly yet so they may appear later we'll just have to make some changes to the page if it happens so i'll let you know if this happens. :P Alright that's it for now so thanks for reading and I look forward to seeing what character you can come up with. P.S last time my blog suddenly didn't allow any comments so if this happens please if you want to give me a character post the idea on my wall because I wont mind. :P Category:Blog posts Category:Blogs Category:Jamie141 Blogs